This invention relates to a hermetically packaged hybrid circuit assembly and to a method for manufacturing same.
In some applications, it is necessary to package single and multi-substrate hybrid electronic circuits such that they will be able to withstand high physical shock loading and temperature changes over a wide range without failure. If, for example, the hybrid circuits are both electrically connected and mechanically supported by glass/metal seal lead-outs on a glass header, possible fracture may occur as a result of external shock loading on the package or thermal stress.